Lily Marie Rivera
History Early Life Lily was born as the daughter of Gwen and Poseidon on a hot August 21st. She grew up in a pretty decent family with her loving mother, carefree and brave. When Lily turned 1, her mother Gwen met a second-generation American who was half French, a divorced man named Nathaniel DeLair. They began to hang out with each other, and finally married when Lily turned 3. She then spent a fine time with her half brother, but the tragedy started when she was only 5, she was diagnosed with ADHD. Then, she transferred from her public school to a special school for children diagnosed with ADHD. There she met Paul Fletcher, a demigod son of Apollo. He had a single bead on his necklace. Just a semester after becoming good friends, the two found an after-school class that they could enjoy together; Acoustic guitar class. One day, after finishing a session of the guitar class, Lily forgot to bring something from the classroom. They went together to retrieve it. That was when the monster struck. The fight was long, and tiring. Just before the monster could take a swipe at Lily, Paul dove in between to kill the monster, but lost his life as well. The scene was marked a homicide, officials claiming that a crazed teacher had attacked her pupils, and killed one in the process. Lily was treated at the local children's hospitals, for both her mental and physical injuries. After Paul's furneral, Lily was sent off the camp. Camp Life It didn't take long for Lily to get claimed. The whole camp was in uproar, but accepted the damaged daughter of Poseidon warmly. Still being a child of 11, she spent her time at camp, trying to control her broken mind and becoming the person she used to be. Many of the demigods took pity on her, and helped her. Soon, Lily was as good as she could ever become. She even had friends. Friends that she relied on too much. Friends-who she lost. Even a boy who he claimed would never leave her. Even as a senior camper today, she's not exactly the most stable, perfect camper. Quite the opposite, really. Personality Lily has never been a very stable person. Although she looks to be a sunny, optimistic person, there are times when she, like all the other flowers, will wilt. Of course, she does try to be as presentable as possible, and is known to be a "nice girl" around camp. Many people like her normal status, as she can be easy to talk to and can generally spend good time with. But she can get her moody days too, in which she's rather dramatic and disagreeable. But if you can get past that-like the rest of the camp-it'd be nice to have her on your side. Fatal Flaw Lily's main fatal flaw is dwelling too much on the past. She thinks about her past constantly, Especially the day she lost her "first love" . It often triggers a flashback- a certain amount of time when she is pulled back into the past, like a nightmare, only she is wide awak, to see Paul Fletcher die for the zillionth time. Or something like that. She also has a lot of other flaws too, but this one the probably the most fatal. Or maybe it's the fear of the dark, but it varies. Relationships Kristina "Kris" Dante Lily and Kris have always shared a friednly relationship as unseperable sisters. From the day Lily was claimed, Kris has been a caring sister for her. Although overshadowed by her skillful sister, Lily respects and loves her older sister, often doing various activities and spending time as a family member. Lily functions both as an annoying little sister, but also a hidden eye that provides a second view to a certain problem, or mainly helps her whenever a wierd guy creeps up on her too close for her liking. Estelle Shade Although there was a bit of time in between when the girls arrived at camp, Lily and Estelle are quite close. Often, the girlsare seen spending a lot of time together doing various activities and talking to each other. Although they can get in occasional scrapes-especially when Lily's in a mood-Estelle and Lily are quite hard to seperate. Lily has also been occasionally jelous of her stable relationship with Jay, but they never seem to argue over this, most probably because the two girls know everything there is to know about each other. Andrew Sully These two have always been pretty close. Most of the time, they can be described as good friends with a slight flirtious side. They were partners to a recent prom, but that's really all that happened. Lily often spends time with him as she enjoys his presence, especially his humor and lighthearted feel. It is unknown wether Lily has ever felt any more emotions about her recent guy friend. Axel Stone The user "Lily" and "Axel the Bunny" have been talking about bringing these two characters, Lily Rivera and Axel Stone, and putting them into a relationship. Although the results cannot be expected, as their characters are drastically different, we can expect that they will make an interesting couple for sure. At the moment, the two characters can be defined as friends, but nothing much more. Talents and Weapons As a daughter of Poseidon, Lily can freely control most types of water, whether or not it is solid, liquid, or gas. She can harness the water near her to aid her in fighting, and can also breathe through it freely and use it to swim faster in water. She can controll a boat merely by motions and know the current location of where they are instinctively. She is also talented in many weapons, including swords,bows, and knives. She is of modest skill at hand-to-hand combat, usually relying on her lean figure to dodge incoming affacks. She usually uses her throwing knives, just like Mackenzie Shard, and rarely uses a shield. Lily is moderately good with animals, and had a pet bunny, but now she keeps around a golden retriever named Honey. Physical Appearence Lily is a lean girl of pretty tall height. She is almost a complete copy of her mother, inheriting Gwen's long blond locks and doll-like face. No one really know where her blue-grey eyes came from, though. Although the user "Lily" plays very randomly with her, sometimes describing her as small and sometimes quite tall, she mainly refers to Lily as a reasonably tall girl with small hands. Lily is also known to have messy, curly blond hair which is sometimes straightened out from the help from her friends as cabin 10. She usually sports all sorts of clothes, but sticks to clothes that are as free as possible. She also seems to own an impressive array of jewelry, mainly necklaces, as the user "Lily" comes up with many outfits with a different matching neckalce as a point. It has been mentioned that she wears light makeup. Many of her clothes are usually in shades of blue. There has been little said about her formal clothes, or her nightclothes. Lately, the user "Lily" has decided to put on a running gag to have Lily sport all kinds of clothes that look like/have bunnies.